Tables of data, such as spreadsheets or tables in web applications, can include several columns and rows of data. Because conventional personal computer monitors have large viewing areas, many columns and rows can be viewed simultaneously on a personal computer monitor. Additionally, personal computer input devices, such as keyboards and computer mice, enable great freedom in navigating tables of data.
Portable devices that display data, for example handheld computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and mobile phones, can have limited display areas. Because of the limitations on the viewing area of portable device displays as compared to personal computer monitors, less data can be viewed simultaneously on a portable device display than a personal computer monitor. For example, a table of data that can be viewed in its entirety on a personal computer monitor may not fit on a portable device display.
Also, portable display devices can have less input freedom when compared to a personal computer. For example, a mobile phone can have a keypad with fewer buttons than a personal computer keyboard, and can have a limited number of scrolling keys that give less freedom than a computer mouse. Furthermore, because of the limited size of many portable devices, the input keypad and scrolling keys can be more cumbersome than the larger keyboard keys and computer mice used with personal computers.